Let Him Eat Cake
by DarkRaven18
Summary: Based off the cut scene from the 2007 TMNT movie.  Mikey tries to convince Don that with everything happening to their family in Leo's abscene, the least he could do is let Splinter have his cake...mild DonMike


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the TMNT and am not profiting from these stories.

Author's Note: Ok, I got this idea after watching the cut cake scene on the TMNT dvd. So, Donnie is Mikey's business manager for the birthday party business. This assumes that the scene was in the movie before the scene where Raph and Donnie argue. This fic takes place after Donnie's little fight with Raph. My first go at some Don/Mikey. Thanks to the wonderful **Shelly** for betaing for me!

_Warning: extreme sweetness follows..._

* * *

Splinter's last words echoed ominously in the lair. Mikey sat frozen on the couch and waited for his Master to return to his room before jumping effortlessly over the back and approaching Donatello, who sat quietly at the kitchen table. Mikey eyed the spot where Raph had stood just a moment ago before turning his attention to his tense brother.

"You know you didn't have to take his cake, dude."

Don sighed, glancing away from his work to stare at Mikey with eyes made much larger than normal by his goggles. Don's attention was barely focused on his work, annoyed as he was by his confrontation with Raphael. He didn't need Mikey distracting him now too.

"What are you talking about, Mikey?"

"Splinter's stressed as it is between not hearing from Leo, Raph growing more isolated," Don frowned as Mikey counted off Splinter's worries on his fingers, "and us trying to make my stupid birthday party business work. He thinks our family's failing apart, Donnie, you heard him just now."

The corner of Don's mouth twitched as Mike settled into his impression of Splinter.

"You must be strong when your brothers are weak, or all hope is lost for our family," Mikey repeated. Don rolled his eyes.

"And what does cake have to do with it?" he asked, turning back to his work.

"Splinter deserves a little fun, that's all."

"Well, he can have fun with low cholesterol. Or would you prefer he have heart disease?"

"Don!" The hurt tone in Mikey's voice made the older turtle wince. He sighed, removing his goggles and standing.

"Sorry, Mikey, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just feeling a bit strained at the moment…"

Picking up his project, Don headed towards his workshop. Realizing Mikey wasn't following him and keeping up the argument in his usual enthusiastic style, he stopped, turning to see what Mikey was doing. The younger ninja was standing where Don had left him, gazing at the table sadly. Don felt his heart wrench when he realized there were tears in those big blue eyes.

"Mikey," Don started but Mikey sniffled, interrupting him.

"I know you think it's silly, Donnie, you and me trying to make things work for everyone else. It used to be Leo's job…but we have to try! I mean…look what's happening to us…"

Don tapped a finger anxiously on the machine he held, chewing his lower lip. Mikey could always get to him…

"Fine," he mumbled, "if you think it'd make Sensei happy he can have cake," Mike's face lit up and he beamed at his brother, but Don held up a hand, "but only after a healthy dinner every night. I was serious about keeping an eye on his cholesterol."

Don barely had time to secure his hold on his machine before Mikey was on top of him, throwing his arms around his neck and planting a large wet kiss on his beak. Don sputtered, quickly pushing Mikey back.

"Mikey!" he hissed quietly, "Not here!"

"Aw, but, Donnie," Mikey whined and Don felt those innocent big blue eyes melt his resolve once more.

"We just have to be careful is all," Don muttered, letting Mikey tighten his hold around his neck, "What would Splinter and Raph say if they saw us? It doesn't help that you're always calling me honey…"

Mike laughed.

"You think me screaming 'Honey, I'm home' is going to make Splinter and Raph think we're sleeping together?"

"Shhh!" Mikey chuckled as Don nervously glanced around the lair to make sure they were still alone.

"I'm just saying, a little discretion would be nice."

"But we're the breadwinners, Donnie!" Mikey argued. Don frowned.

"What?" he asked, causing Mikey to roll his eyes.

"You know, we bring home the bacon! 'Course I'm doing all the hard work and you're just whispering in my ear and taking care of the money, but still!" Mike's grin widened, "What would poor lil' Raphie and Splinter do without us? We deserve to have a bit of fun."

"Yes, well, the type of fun we've been having they might not approve of," Don sighed. Mikey snickered.

"If they only knew what you liked to whisper to me on my drive home," Mike began, twirling his fingers in the familiar purple tails of Don's mask, "Something about what a great job I did and what will be waiting for me when I get home…"

Don's face darkened in embarrassment and Mikey laughed.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed," he teased. Don shook his head.

"I'm just saying, a lot of things have changed since Leo left and well, we've become closer…which I don't think is wrong," Don stated firmly at the questioning look in his brother's eyes, "but it's one more change our family doesn't have to deal with at the moment. Besides," Don smiled playfully, "I kind of like keeping it secret…"

"Ooo Donnie likes having a dirty little secret," Mikey cooed. Don chuckled, pressing a gentle kiss to Mike's beak.

"Yea, guess I do."

Reluctantly Mike moved away. Don could tell by Mikey's expression that he was pleased with how the discussion had gone. Very pleased.

"So, hon, think we need to talk business?" Mikey ventured hesitantly, "I mean, besides the cake I did bring home a good chunk of cash today…" Don pretended to think it over.

"Well, I guess we could go over some of the finances. For the kids."

Mike's grin widened as Don took his hand, leading him to his bedroom.

"Left the box of cash in your room again?" Mikey's overly innocent tone made Don smirk.

"That a problem, darling?" Don asked, playing along.

"'Course not," Mikey replied, "you're the business manager. I've got to do whatever you say when it comes to the money, right?"

Don squeezed Mikey's hand and threw him a mischievous grin. The look sent an expectant shiver through Mikey's body.

"Not just when it comes to money, Mikey."


End file.
